The end of the start
by neilpatricksmulders
Summary: "He saw everyone, he saw his family, and he saw his other family, his friends, the people who means the world to him and he couldnt believe that this is probably the end of the road. Was he really dying ? 'I cant die' he thought to himself trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare, but he couldnt. Because it wasnt a nightmare. He was really dying."


Hi guys, so this is actually my first lmulti-chapter fanfic, well i hope idk im really lazy.  
I just thought about this today and wanted to write it so I really hope you will like it :)**  
Warning - **Charcters death (maybe, im not sure yes but im 90% sure there will be)  
Review telling me what do you think and if you want me to keep going with this story. Enjoy x

* * *

He saw everyone, he saw his family, and he saw his other family, his friends, the people who means the world to him and he couldnt believe that this is probably the end of the road.  
Was he really dying ? 'I cant die' he thought to himself trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare, but he couldnt. Because it wasnt a nightmare. He was really dying.

"Hello?" He answerd the phone not checking the ID, being too busy playing the video game.  
"Marshall Eriksen ?"  
"Yes" he answered and than he heard her, saying that his best friend was in a car accident, that he is in a really bad shape, that he should be there and support him.  
He took his pants trying to put them on while calling Lily telling her about Ted's accident he felt her voice break, he felt _his_ voice break. He couldnt believe any of this, his _best friend _was _dying _and he couldnt do anything to help him, which made this all thing even worse.

Her, Lily and Marshall arrived to the hospital, running through the door, telling people to move out of the way. When they arrived to his root they saw him from this little window lying in the cold hospital bad and he looked peacefull. There was a few doctors around him trying their best to save his life and making him better but she didnt think there was a lot to do. She tried to believe in miracles and right now she really hoped they were real.

It has been 1 hour since they arrived and none of them thought calling Barney and letting him know, they forgot everything. They just sat on the blue chairs waiting for the doctor to come outside and tell them that he is ok.  
"Maybe we should call Barney" Robin said still looking at the floor "yeah, ill... i will try to reach him" Lily said, getting up from the chair with a blank look.

He was in a meeting with the North koreans trying to be focused and listen to what they were saying but he couldnt, for the last couple of days he tried to find a way to get Ted to forgive him, he knew he made a mistake by sleeping with Robin and breaking the bro code but it has been some time since it happened and he hoped that maybe, just maybe Ted will forgive him.  
He is all alone, since Lily and Marshall are Ted's best friend they are siding with him and they dont talk to him that often. At least Robin talk to him a little, not alot and not everyday but she does althought he thinks its just becuase she feels guilty that Ted mad at him and not at her.  
She was the one who invited him to her apartment, she was the one who kissed him. He just went with it well because it was Robin, hot-funny-cigar and laser tag lover Robin and he just couldnt say no to that.  
Suddenly there was an annoying ring interrupting his thoughts "Hey Lil"  
"Barney, yo- you have to come to the hospital" he heard her voice shaking and she started to cry "Lily what happend is everyone ok?" He started to get worried, why was Lily at the hospital, why she sounded like somebody is about to die?. "everyoneis alright" he sighed in relax. "So whats up?"  
"Its ted he is-" he stopped her before she could say anything else "Lily i dont care" He lied he did care, and he was worried sick. "Ted probably doesnt even want me there, he hates me"  
"Barney listen, I dont care what happened between you two. Your best friend is dying and he needs you"  
"Send me the hospital's adress, ill be there in ten" He said and hung up the phone.  
Ted is dying. _Ted is dying. _he couldnt believe this, Ted cant die, he is a strong man he'll get over this. right ?

He stood outside the GNB building and entered the first cab he saw. He arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, he was sweating from how nervous he was, what if he arrive and Ted will already be gone ? What if he will die hating him, What if the last time he will see him will be in a coffin. He tried not to think about those things, it just made everything so much worse than what it was.  
He saw his friends sitting outside the room, all looking down trying not to cry.  
"Hey guys, how is he?" He asked them and they didnt answer, there was this not-so-short silence and he realised they dont know anything, just like him.  
He went and sad next to Robin, looked down like everybody else and waiting for some good news.


End file.
